Teacher's assistant
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang terkenal nakal di sekolahnya. Saat kelas 2 dia dimasukkan ke kelas spesial tempat anak2 bermasalah dan guru yang aneh dan nakal. Crack pairing, sementara rated-T, mungkin bisa jadi M nantinya... :p
1. Chapter 1

Hueee…..

Writer Block !!! -_-

Bingung gimana mau ngelanjutin fict2 yang masih nanggung….

Mending sekarang bikin fict baru (Digebukin author2 lain)

Seperti biasa, Fict ini mengandung crack pairing besar-besaran…. ;D

* * *

Chapter 1: Guru yang 'berbahaya'

**1 Bulan yang lalu**

Para murid SMU Konoha berdiri dengan rapih di lapangan upacara. Kepala sekolah Hiruzen saat ini sedang mengakhiri pidatonya.

"… Selamat atas kelulusan siswa kelas tiga, dan kenaikan kelas para siswa kelas satu dan dua. Semoga kalian…"

'Dor!! Dor!! Dor!!!!'

Belum selesai Hiruzen membacakan penutup dari pidatonya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan berkali-kali dari tempat guru berdiri.

"Apa ini!?!?!?"

"Petasan?!?!?"

Sementara para guru sedang kalang kabut berlompatan, dua muka bahagia terlihat di balik barisan murid kelas satu.

'Plokk!!'

"Yeah!!!"

"Sukses!!!"

Dua pemuda, yang satu berambut coklat dan yang satunya lagi berambut kuning cerah, keduanya ditata dengan gaya yang mirip, berdiri acak-acakan, tampak bahagia dengan pemandangan itu.

"Naruto, Kiba, Itu ulah kalian lagi ya?" Tanya salah seorang siswa kelas satukepada mereka.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas oleh sepasang senyuman licik dari keda siswa tersebut.

…

…

"Jadi itu yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki" Tanya seseorang dari barisan guru sembari melihat ke si pembuat ulah yang berambut pirang tadi.

"Begitulah… Dan dia itu… anaknya… Kushina yang itu…" Jawab seorang lainnya sambil melompat menghindari petasan tikus yang datang entah dari mana.

"Hoo… Menarik… Kalau begitu aku akan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi wali kelasnya di tahun ajaran mendatang."

"Tu.. tunggu… Kau serius? Anko?"

…

**Flashback mode: Off**

…

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Naruto berlari-lari ke kerumunan siswa di depan sebuah papan.

"Pasti papan pembagian kelas." Pikir naruto semangat.

"Oooiiii… Naruto!!!" Panggil Kiba seraya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kibaa!!! Bagaimana hasil pembagian kelasnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Kita sekelas….. Tapi…" Lanjut Kiba.

"Bagus dong!! ... Tapi apa?"

Naruto tak perlu mendengar kelanjutan cerita dari Kiba, karena siswa-siswa di sekitar mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Eh… Kelas 2S itu kelas khusus ya?"

"Kayaknya sih iya… Lihat aja isi kelasnya.."

"Double Trouble NaruKiba… dengar-dengar tahun kemarin saja mereka sudah membuat dua laci khusus laporan kenakalan murid."

"Stalker Lady Hinata… Dengar-dengar semua laki-laki yang ditaksirnya sejak jaman SMP meminta pindah sekolah karena trauma.

"Manhitter Sakura… Tak peduli siapa yang salah, kalau ada wanita dan laki-laki yang bertengkar, dia akan segera memukul yang laki-laki. Tahun lalu ada sepuluh orang laki-laki yang dia kirim masuk rumah sakit."

"Sasuke si Ayam Hitam… Katanya ayahnya adalah ketua geng yakuza, sementara kakaknya adalah inspektur polisi setempat."

"Siscom Neji… Sai Van Gough… Peeping Tom Suigetsu… Love Horror Karin…. Weapon Dealer Tenten…"

"Wahh… Memang sekolah ini terkenal banyak murid bermasalahnya, tapi kalau semuanya dimasukkan ke dalam satu kelas..."

Naruta dan Kiba langsung saling berpandangan seketika.

"Mengerti maksudku kan?" Tanya Kiba pelan.

"Kelas ini kacau!!!" Desis Naruto. "Apakah guru-guru sudah menyerah sehingga mereka disingkirkan ke dalam kelas tersendiri?"

"Entahlah… Sekarang masuk kelas dulu saja…"

...

Sementara itu di ruang guru...

....

"Maaf kalau aku memberi tugas yang berat ini untukmu..." Kata Kepala Sekolah Hiruzen kepada sesosok wanita di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Empat tahun yang lalu kan saya yang merupakan bagian dari murid bermasalah itu sendiri. Ahahahah...." Jawab sosok wanita tadi dengan riang. "Dalam satu tahun. Akan 'kusembuhkan' mereka semua."

"Dan sebaiknya kau mendekati salah satu murid untuk membantumu..." Lanjut Hiruzen.

"Tenang saja..." Potong Wanita itu. "Aku sudah punya calon yang menurutku menarik." Lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum 'nakal'.

...

...

Di Kelas 2S

"Bagaimanapun juga ini tidak bisa diterima!!!! Tidak sepantasnya guru-guru menyerah terhadap murid-murid yang bermasalah. Pengelompokan ini benar-benar KACAU!!!!" Teriak Naruto emosi di dalam kelas.

"Memang sih... Nanti kita tanyakan langsung saja pada wali kelas kita." Jawab Kiba.

"Ooiii... Berisik sekali kalian...." Protes sebuah suara di belakang mereka. Di sana terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam dikuncir ke atas dalam posisi tidur di atas meja.

"Shikamaru?!?!?" Kiba tampak terkejut.

"Kau kan anak Jenius itu?!?!? Kenapa anak dengan nilai jauh diatas rata-rata sepertimu bisa masuk kelas bermasalah ini?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah kagetnya.

"Hoahhmmm.... Mungkin karena aku mengidap penyakit Narkolepsi.... Kadang-kadang aku terserang rasa mengantuk yang sangat hebat, sehingga aku tertidur seketika..." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Shikamaru tadi malas-malasan sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangannya.

"Jelas-jelas kau berniat tidur... Mananya yang narkolepsi?" Batin Naruto sewatdropped.

Naruto pun melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kelas barunya. Yang dilihatnya adalah anak-anak bermasalah di seluruh penjuru kelas sedang berulah. Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide nakal di benaknya, dan tanpa menunda waktu dia pun mulai bergerak menuju pintu masuk.

"Mau mengerjai wali kelas di hari pertama Naruto?" Tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe... Tentu saja." Balas Naruto.

"Ah itu dia wali kelas kita datang." Bisik seorang murid.

Terlihatlah sesosok bayangan bergerak dengan santai ke arah pintu.

'Klik!' terdengar suara gagang pintu yang digerakkan.

"Ayo.. Sedikit lagi...." Bisik Naruto sembari tersenyum licik.

'Brak!!!!!' Terdengar suara pintu yang ditendang.

'Pluk.' Terdengar suara semangkuk debu kapur yang jatuh ke lantai.

Dan dengan itu sesosok wanita yang disinari matahari dari belakangnya sehingga membuatnya tampak sebagai siulet.

"Siapapun yang memasang jebakan kapur ini...." Terdengar suara tegas dari sesosok wanita berambut ungu gelap yang dikuncir seadanya ke belakang. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas berwarna ungu dan mengenakan rok ungu selutut.

"Sayang sekali... Tapi meleset yaa..." Lanjut guru wanita itu dengan suara nakal sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Perkenalkan… Namaku Anko Mitarashi… Aku adalah wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun ke depan…."

"Maksudmu 'pawang' kami selama satu tahun ke depan?" Potong Naruto dengan sinis.

"Ngg… Tolong sebelum memotong, julurkan tangan kalian dan sebutkan nama kalian." Jawab Anko dengan tenang.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku tahu kalau kami ini adalah murid-murid buangan" Bersamaan dengan kata'buangan', seisi kelas menjadi sunyi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya anko dengan dingin.

"TIDAK USAH MAIN-MAIN!!! Semua orang sudah tahu kalau murid-murid di kelas ini adalah anak-anak bermasalah!! Dan kenapa kami semua dikumpulkan? Adalah karena guru-guru sudah menyerah pada kami!!! Memang dari dulu semua guru itu sama. Kalau ada seorang yang dianggap gagal, mereka langsung lepas tangan begitu saja!!! Benar kan?!?!?" Jawab Naruto panjang lebar dengan penuh emosi. "Jujur saja, kau pasti menjadi wali kelas di sini gara-gara kalah undian kan?"

"Sebaiknya kau dinginkan kepalamu dulu Naruto-kun….." Jawab Anko sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

"JANGAN SSENTUH AKU SEENAKNYA!!!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Anko.

'takkk!!!' Tamparan Naruto mengenai kuncir rambut Anko, melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Ah… Ma-maaf… aku agak lepas kendali tadi. " Lanjut Naruto gelagapan. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Anko sudah menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto yang terluka.

"Ada tiga kesalahan… Naruto-kun." Ujar Anko dengan intonasi yang 'aneh'.

"Pertama…" Lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan satu jari di tangannya yang kosong. "Sekolah ini masih peduli kepada murid-muridnya."

"Kedua…" Anko semakin mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto. "Tidak semua guru itu sama. Searusnya kau yang tahu kalau kita memiliki banyak guru 'unik' di sekolah ini."

"Dan yang terakhir…" Anko kini tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan Naruto yang terluka tadi. "Aku termasuk guru unik itu… Dan aku yang akan menyembuhkan ketidak-beresan murid-murid di kelas ini."

Bersamaan dengan akhir kalimat tersebut, Anko menjilat luka di tangan Naruto, lalu menelan darah yang masuk kemulutnya.

"…." Naruto dan murid-murid lainnya hanya bisa menatap penuh horor ke Anko.

"_Dia menjilat tanganku…. Menjilat Darahku… Lalu ditelan? Si.. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" _Batin Naruto dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Dan karena kau sepertinya perhatian terhadap teman-temanmu, Naruto-kun, maka kau kuangkat menjadi ketua kelas… Yang lain tidak ada yang protes kan?"

"…." Seisi kelas hanya diam, atau lebih tepatnya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak ada kan? Bagus… Karena ini hari pertama tahun ajaran, maka belum ada jadwal yang berlaku. Kalian bebas untuk pulang… Dan Naruto-kun, sebagai ketua kelas mari kita melewati waktu bersama dulu di kantorku yuk…" Tutup Anko dengan senyum nakal.

Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti Anko sambil tebengong-bengong.

TBC

…

…

* * *

Wew….

Chap 1 udah beres…. :D

Gaje ya?~ ~

Gak tau mo ngomong apa lagi….

Mohon kritik dan sarannya y… -_-


	2. Sleeping Dragon part 1

Uhh…. -_-

Bingung mo lanjutin fict yg mana…

Lanjutin yg ini dlu ah,…

Warning: BELUM ada lemon di chap ini… :p

* * *

**Teacher Assistant: the deep sleeping tiger.**

…

…

"_A… aku disuruh ke ruang guru? Guru cewek pula…. Tapi… kenapa aku menurut saja ya? Tadi dia minum darah gw kan? Apa dia vampir?" _Naruto tak dapat berpikir dengan benar selama perjalanannya mengikuti Anko.

"_Ngg…. Ruangannya… Dia punya ruangan pribadi? Gw mau diapain? Eh, kok gw nurut aja sih masuk?!?!" _Begitu Naruto sadar akan keadaan sekelilingnya, dia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik Anko –sensei.

"Duduk saja Naru-kun."

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti permintaan gurunya itu.

"Jadi… Naru-chan… Aku butuh bantuanmu…" Katanya seraya duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangan.

"Ba-bantuan apa bu guru?" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Hmm…" Anko tersenyum… "Untuk 'memperbaiki' teman-teman sekelasmu tentunya…"

"ohhh…" Ujar Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa Naru-chan? … Kamu mikir yang nggak-nggak ya?" Tanya Anko dengan 'nakal'.

"….!!!! Nggg…. Nggak kok!!!!!" Jawab Naruto panik dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Hihihi…. Wajar kok kalau anak seumur kamu berpikir yang 'itu-itu'" Anko lanjut menggoda.

"Ja-ja-jadi apa yang bisa kubantu untuk membantu teman-teman sekelasku?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Hmm… Mengalihkan pembicaraan ya? Kamu memang mirip adikku deh… hehehe…"

…

…

"Hatschooo!!!!!" Terdengar suara bersin yang keras dari ruang klinik di Konoha Gakuen.

…

…

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Anko setelah 'diskusi' pertama mereka selesai. "Tepatnya, kenapa bu guru percaya kepadaku?

"Hmmm... Sebenarnya sampai pidato perpisahan akhir tahun ajaran lalu, ibu masih bingung untuk memilih siapa sebagai 'asisten pribadi' ibu..." Jawab Anko. "Lalu terjadilah insiden petasan tersebut."

"Hm?" Naruto memasang tampang bloon-nya lagi. "Jadi?"

"Ada 2 kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik. Pertama, kau termasuk anak yang pandai mencari dan mendapat banyak perhatian dari teman-temanmu... Jadi kemungkinan anak-anak tersebut untuk mendengarmu itu lebih tinggi daripada kalau ibu sendirian yang mengkolsultansi mereka."

"Lalu yang ke dua?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau terlihat memilih guru-guru yang memang 'pantas' menerima perlakuan tersebut, dan membiarkan guru-guru yang baik…" Jawab Anko mantap.

"I.. Itu kan perasaan ibu saja… itu hanya kebetulan kok…." Jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak memasang petasan di tempat Ibiki Sensei berdiri…" Kata Anko.

"Di.. Dia itu sih memang guru killer, itu karena aku takut makanya dia 'kulepaskan'" Jawab Naruto gugup. Rona merah mulai muncul di pipinya.

"_Bocah nakal yang gugup karena malu itu bisa terlihat imut juga ya..." _Pikir Anko sambil tersenyum... "Lalu Sarutobi Sensei..."

"Dia kan KEPALA SEKOLAH!!!!! Mana mungkin kuincar kalau masih mau selamat?!?!?"

"Deidara Sensei?"

"Itu sih sengaja… Kalau dia kena petasanku, dia bakal membalas pakai bom nuklir…" sepertinya alasan Naruto yang ini benar-benar jujur.

"Kakashi sensei?"

Dia itu tidak punya ekspresi… Tidak akan bereaksi walaupun kena petasan… tidak seru…" Naruto memalingkan wajah dengan tersipu-sipu.

"Iruka Sensei?"

"Kebetulan saja, orang baik memang dilindungi tuhan kan?" Naruto kehabisa alasan.

"Benar kan? Kamu itu sebenarnya anak yang baik." Anko menutup 'debat' kecil mereka dengan senyum ramah.

"...." Melihat senyuman Anko, Naruto hanya diam sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cara memutar-mutar kepalanya dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

….

….

"Tapi… Kenapa bu guru mau dengan sukarela membantu kami?" Tanya Naruto

"Hmm.... Kau curiga?" Tanya Anko.

"...." Naruto hanya menatap mata Anko.

"Yah... wajar sih.... mari ikut ibu ke gudang..." Kata Anko sembari keluar dari ruang pribadi-nya.

....

**Di dalam gudang**

....

"Kau lihat laci-laci ini?" Tanya Anko sambil menunjuk beberapa laci dokumen yang berdiri di dalam Gudang.

"Ya lihat lah… Kan lampunya nyala." Jawab Naruto bloon.

"…." Anko _sweatdropped. _"Setiap generasi memiliki murid yang kasus kenakalan mereka mendapat satu laci khusus untuk mereka... Sehingga sekolah mengukir nama mereka di laci dokumen-dokumen kenakalan dengan alasan takut mereka menyabotase laporan kenakalan mereka…" Jelas Anko.

"Hee… Hebaaatt…" Naruto melongo kagum…

"Dan Ini adalah laci milikku…" Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah laci tua yang terbuat dari besi. Di muka laci tersebut jelas terukir sebuah tulisan 'Anko Mitarashi'.

"…."

"…."

"…"

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Naruto dapat mencerna arti dari kata-kata Anko tadi.

"UAPPPAAAA?!?!?!?" Naruto kaget. "Ja… Jadi bu Anko???"

"Yup… Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku adalah anak paling nakal di sekolah ini!" Jawab Anko dengan bangga. "Dan sebagai orang yg pernah mengalami nasib sama, aku ingin membantu murid-murid yang memiliki masalah juga."

"Baiklah… aku akan percaya kepada bu Anko…. Jadi sekarang, pertama apa yang harus kulakukan?"

….

Keesokan harinya.

….

"Jadi… Seorang ahli strategi?" Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi kemarin, Kiba masih setengah tidak percaya bahwa sahabat iseng-nya itu diberi tugas untuk 'memperbaiki' keanehan-keanehan dari murid-murid lain di kelas mereka.

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto.

"_Intinya, aku akan memberikan arahan dan kau yang bertarung di garis depan… Tetapi untuk menjamin kesuksesan kita, kita membutuhkan ahli strategi.." _Naruto mengenang kata-kata Anko saat ia menutup pertemuan mereka kemarin. _"Jadi tugas pertama adalah merangsang sang ahli strategi supaya dia mau membantu kita… Kuberi nama misi ini : 'Membangunkan Naga yang Tertidur'"_

"Naga tidur? Ahli strategi?" Kiba memasang muka tak percaya. Lalu ia menunjuk seseorang di dekat mereka yang tampaknya terlalu asik tenggelam dalam hobi-nya untuk menyadari ada yang sedang membicarakannya "Dia?"

"Iya." Jawab Naruto dengan muka campuran antara kemantapan dan kebingungan.

"Bercanda kan?!?!?! Itu sih sudah bukan Naga tidur lagi!!!! Udah setengah mati tahu?!?!?!" Protes Kiba.

"Itu dia masalahnya…" Jawab Naruto bingung. "Tapi dia yang masalahnya paling tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah ini. Dan dia juga pintar dan ber-IQ tinggi… Masalahnya, bagaimana cara untuk memberinya 'rangsangan'?"

Orang yang dibicarakan tadi akhirnya menyadari kalau ada yang membicarakannya… dan diapun bangun dari hobby (tidur)-nya tadi.

"Kalian membicarakan aku?"

Kiba dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ah, begini…. Shikamaru…."

….

….

"Malas ah…" Jawab Shikamaru singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang telah terganggu selama sekitar sepuluh menit dengan penjelasana panjang Naruto dan Kiba tentang mereka membutuhkan dirinya untuk membantu 'meluruskan' teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Lihat kan?" Tanya Kiba singkat kepada Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke telapak tanyannya.

"Hoi!!! Kau tidak peduli pada teman-temanmu ya?!?!?!" Gertak Kiba sembari mencengkram kerah seragam Shikamaru. "Tidak bisakah kau menghargai niat baik seseorang?"

"Aku mengerti niat baik kalian…" Shikamaru menepis tangan Kiba. "Pertanyaannya, apakah 'mereka' mengerti?"

"A.. Apa maksudmu? Hah!?!?!" Nada Kiba kini sedikit mengancam.

"Yah… Intinya tak ada untungnya bagiku kalau membantu kalian kan?" Jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Kauu…." Kiba sudah tampak ingin memukul Shikamaru saat itu juga.

"Tunggu…" Naruto menengahi. "Kau ingin imbalan?" Tanyanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Yah… Emangnya ada orang yg mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada unsur imbalan atau membayar hutangnya?" Shikamaru balik bertanya sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Kau mau uang atau barang?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tegas campur kesal.

"haaahhh… makanya aku malas berurusan dengan orang keras kepala seperti kalian…" Shikamaru mendesah "Semua orang itu melakukan sesuatu supaya mereka sendiri senang kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mulai tak enak merasakan suasana yang menegang.

"Seperti kau yang mencoba membantu teman-temanmu, atau mengisengi teman-temanmu… dua-duanya kau lakukan karena itu membuatmu senang kan? Begitu juga orang lain… Tidak harus dengan bentuk barang kan?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Jadi…. Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"…." Shikamaru diam, dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"?" Naruto agak terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Shikamaru.

"Seandainya aku tahu…." Jawabnya sambil kembali menjadikan tangan kananya sebagai bantal.

…

…

* * *

Wew…

Masih gantung y? :P

Ya niatnya sih Shikamaru Arc selesai di 1 chapter… tapi kyknya susah deh… ;D

R&R?


	3. Sleeping Dragon part 2

Yoo…..

Balik lagi ke FFn setelah akhirnya tugas kuliah selese… ~ ~

Terima kasih untuk yg udah nge-review fict yang belom jelas ini… :p

Ayo deh, mari kita lanjutkan cerita terlarang ini… ;D

* * *

Teacher's assistant.

Chap: 3

Game Club

"… _Semua orang itu melakukan sesuatu demi kesenangannya sendiri, yang membedakannya adalah apa yang membuat orang itu senang…."_

"_Lalu, apa yang membuatmu senang?"_

"… _Tidak tahu…."_

….

Naruto terus meningat percakapan dengan Shikamaru pagi itu…

Hari ini ada pelajaran Matematika di jam pelajaran terakhir, yang artinya Anko sensei bakal mengajar sampai sekolah usai, dan Naruto tidak perlu pergi lagi ke ruangan khusus strategi (Ruang pribadi Anko sensei).

Pelajaran di hari ke dua mereka di sekolah tampaknya tidak membuat uasana kelas berubah. Anak-anak bermasalah yang masalahnya merupakan masalah yang tidak berhubungan dengan kegiatan belajar-mengajar tampak mengikuti pelajaran seperti murid-murid biasa. Yang membuat kelas ini 'sedikit' berbeda adalah anak-anak yang tidak mengikuti penjelasan guru, melakukan 'kegiatan lain' mereka secara terang-terangan. Mungkin pengecualian untuk anak berambut poni berwarna biru bernama Suigetsu yang tidak mungkin terang-terangan melakukan kegiatan mengintip rok anak-anak perempuan dikelasnya (walaupun semua murid pasti menyadari kalau dia menjatuhkan alat tulisnya berkali-kali :p ).

Beberapa jam, beberapa guru, dan beberapa jebakan tepung (yang diiringi teriakan 'Banzai!!' dan tos antara Naruto dan Kiba) kemudian, pelajaran hari itu pun usai. Dan seperti rencana, Anko-sensei, Naruto, dan Kiba tinggal lebih lama di kelas untuk membicarakan masalah Shikamaru.

"Hoo…. Jadi itu katanya?" Anko tampak tertarik mendengar laporan tentang respons dari Shikamaru.

"Begitulah sensei…" Jawab Naruto lemas. "Orang jenius itu ternyata memang susah dimengerti ya…"

"Apa di masa sensei sekolah dulu tidak ada kasus yang mirip?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sebenarnya ada sih…." Jawab Anko ragu-ragu. "Tapi…"

"Tapi apa…?" Tanya Naruto dan kiba berbarengan.

"Ternyata yang menyenangkan untuknya itu adalah bacaan rated-M…" Desah Anko. "Dan bahkan sampai sekarang dia menjadi guru, dia juga mambawa novel porno untuk dibaca di kelas kan?"

"Kakashi Sensei?!?!?"

"Yup…."

"…." Ketiganya terdiam, menyadari kalau mereka sudah sangat melenceng.

"Hmm…. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian juga menanyakan masalah ini pada murid yang dekat dengan Shikamaru… Pasti ada kan murid yang sering bicara dengannya?" Saran Anko.

Bersamaan dengan saran tersebut, secercah sinar harapan (apa ini? ~ ~) terpantul di muka Naruto dan Kiba. Dan mereka-pun langsung berlari keluar.

"Big Eater Chouji!!!! Kalau tidak salah, dia ada di kelas D!!!!" Teriak Naruto.

" Kalau jam segini, seharusnya dia masih dikelas dan menikmati waktu minum the sore-nya!!!!" Jawab Kiba.

Beruntung, begitu mereka sampai di pintu kelas 2D, orang yang mereka cari baru saja menutup koper bekal-nya.

"Chouji Akimichi, si gendut yang cuek, selalu membawa satu koper khusus berisi bekal setiap hari ke sekolah. Dengar-dengar, dia juga nyaris masuk kelas khusus bermasalah kita…" Naruto membeberkan info tentang pemuda gendut berambut oranye tersebut.

"Dan sejauh ini, Shikamaru hanya bicara dengan lepas kepadanya… Biasanya setelah waktu minum the sorenya, dia akan membangunkan Shikamaru lalu pulang ke rumah bersama." Lanjut Kiba.

"Hmm… Kiba dan Naruto kan?" Tanya Chouji begitu melihat mereka bedua.

"Yo…" Balas Kiba singkat sambil menyikut pelan Naruto, memberi tanda bahwa sebaiknya temannya itu yang menjelaskan masalah mereka.

"Sebenarnya…" Jawab Naruto memulai penjelasannya.

…

…

"Begitu…" Jawab Chouji pelan. "Agak susah sih, mengingat awal mula dirinya menjadi pemalas begitu.

"Hah? Ja.. Jadi dulunya Shikamaru itu anak yang rajin?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Begitulah, sampai suatu saat, anak2 berandalan memintanya memberi contekan saat ujian…"

"Ja… Jadi dia dipalak?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak… Mereka meminta dengan baik-baik… Dan Shikamaru mengabulkannya dengan sukarela…." Jawab Chouji.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Setelah masa ujian selesai, para berandalan itu kembali memandang Shikamaru remeh, seakan-akan keeksistensian dia itu tidak penting…. Tetapi, di masa ujian mereka kembali memasang kelakuan manis dan memuja-muja Shikamaru demi mendapatkan Contekan… Setelah siklus yang sama terulang beberapa kali, Shikamaru akhirnya bosan, dan menyerah untuk mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar teman… Karena menurutnya, manusia itu baik hanya kalau ada maunya saja." Terang Chouji panjang lebar.

"….." Kiba dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka juga mengajak Shikamaru bergabung karena membutuhkan 'otak'-nya….

"Heiii Chouji…."

Kiba dan Naruto menengok ke arah pintu, dan mereka cukup terkejut melihat Shikamaru di sana.

"Sudah siap pulang belum?" Tanyanya.

"Oke-oke… Sudah dulu ya, Narukiba…" Chouji langusng menghampiri Shikamaru. "Belakangan kau selalu buru-buru pulang… Kenapa sih?"

"Hehehe…. Ada Game yang sedang kumainkan… Dan kau tahu ibuku lah, tak mungkin main game setelah dia pulang…" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hmm.. Benar juga kalau dia itu lancar berkomunikasi kalau dengan si Chouji… Dan setidaknya kita tahu kalau dia punya ketertarikan dalan video game…" Gumam Naruto.

"Yah, itu kita lanjutkan besok saja… Kau juga ada kegiatan klub kan?" Sambung Kiba.

"Ahh… Iya… Sudah jam Segini ya?" Jawab Naruto, "Kau ke arah Lapangan kan? Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini ya… Jaa.."

Dan mereka-pun berjalan ke arah yang yang ikut klub basket berjalan ke arah Hall, dan Kiba yang mengikuti ekskul Sepak Bola mengarah ke lapangan.

'Braakkk!!!' Naruto membuka pintu ke Hall dengan kasar.

"Yooo!!!!! Maaf Aku terlambat!!!!" Teriaknya.

"Berteriak-teriak begitu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenaga saja Naruto…. Sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju, dan membantu kami untuk mengurus para anggota baru." Jawab seorang member kelas dua. Jika bukan karena sifatnya yang pendiam dan 'to the point', dia cukup menarik perhatian karena memiliki rambut merah dan eyeshadow disekitar matanya. Dia sudah mengenakan seragam basket hijau Konoha dengan nomor punggung '1' dan mengenakan dalaman T-shirt berwarna merah maroon.

"Iya… iya… Aku mengerti, Gaara…." Jawab Naruto malas-malasan. Tetapi reaksinya berubah begitu sang kapten tim basket ikut mengomelinya.

"Yo!!! Kau yang bernomor Sembilan… Janganlah bermalas-malasan… Cepat berganti ke seragam!! Atau kau tinggal di sini sampai malam!!! Yo!!!" Teriak sang kapten, dengan gaya Rap-nya. Sang kapten adalah seorang tinggi besar berkulit hitam. Dia terlihat menggunakan seragam basket bernomor punggung '8'.

"Baiklah, Bee!!!!" Naruto langsung melesat ke ruang ganti. Bukan karena takut, tetapai karena menunda perintahnya berarti dia akan dibentak-bentak dengan gaya rap tanggung kaptennya lagi.

…

…

"Hee…. Jadi kamu yang jadi asisten guru kelas bermasalah dari angkatan kita?" Tanya Gaara kepada Naruto seusai latihan.

"Hah? Kok kau bisa tahu tentang program kelas bermasalah ini sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm… Kedua kakak kembarku dulu juga salah satu murid di kelas bermasalah angkatan atas kita…" Jawab Gaara tanpa rasa malu telah membongkar aib keluarganya.

"Hahaha…. Begitu ya? Kenapa kau sendiri sama sekali tidak bermasalah sih?" Balas Naruto tanpa menghiraukan deathglare dari Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kakakku…" Gaara tiba-tiba memasang wajah 'oh-aku-ingat', "Apa di kelasmu ada anak yang suka dan jago main game strategi?" Tanyanya.

'Deg!!' Naruto tiba-tiba teringat tentang Shikamaru. "Mu… Mungkin sih… Kenapa?"

"Kakakku yang perempuan kan anggota klub game… dan katanya dalam beberapa minggu ke depan akan ada kompetisi game _'Total War Series', _Dan lomba itu akan diadakan per kelompok. Karena klub-nya masih baru terbentuk, kakak masih mencari-cari anggota potensial untuk dijadikan tim." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Hmm…" Naruto mulai tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Mungkin bisa kucoba." Jawabnya singkat.

…

…

Keesokan paginya.

Naruto kembali mencoba menghampiri Shikamaru dengan takut-takut.

"Ngg… Shika…. Soal yang kemarin…" Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Hngg?" Jawabnya masih setengah mencoba tidur. "Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin membuatku tertarik.

"Yah.. Mungkin… Apa kau tahu kalau di sekolah ini ada klub peminat video game?" TanyaNaruto.

"…" Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut, Shikamaru langsung membetulkan posisi tubuhnya. "Ada apa dengan klub itu?" Tanyanya, mencoba berbicara sedatar mungkin.

"Ng… Sepertinya mereka mencari anggota baru yang bisa diajak mengikuti kompetisi game strategi…" Naruto menyampaikan pertanyaan Gaara kemarin.

"Ohh… Game apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalau tidak salah judulnya _total war series _apa gitu deh… aku jarang main game strategi sih…" Jawab Naruto seingatnya.

'Sreetttt!!!!'

Jantung Naruto nyaris copot begitu Shikamaru tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi duduk-tidur nya. Membuat kursinya mengeluarkan suara dari gesekannya dengan lantai.

"Ke… Kenapa Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto masih kaget.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru masih gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa game yang disebut Naruto itu adalah game yang membuatnya belakangan pulang cepat ke rumahnya.

"_Total War Series_ ya? Yah… Nanti aku akan coba lihat-lihat ke klub game itu deh…" Jawabnya.

Dan Naruto berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat Shikamaru mencoba menahan senyumnya.

…

…

Sore Harinya.

"Jadi ini Klub Game Konoha Gakuen?" Gumam Naruto.

"Hm… Kalau kau bisa baca, di depan pintu ini tertulis 'Klub Game'." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke tulisan besar itu.

"Iya-iya… hanya pertanyaan retorikal doang kok…" Jawab Naruto manyun. Baiklah, mumpung sudah di sini, ayo masuk... Permisiii…" Kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat sore… Eh, kamu temennya Gaara kan? Ada perlu apa?" Jawab seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Shikamaru memandang wanita itu. Rambut pirangnya dikepang empat, dan gayanya memakai seragam pun tampak seperti wanita berandalan. _"Tampaknya akan jadi wanita yang merepotkan." _Pikirnya.

"Ngg… Kemarin Gaara cerita padaku soal perekrutan anggota baru untuk kompetisi game strategi itu… Dan kurasa aku membawa orang yang cocok." Kata Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hmm… Si rambut nanas itu?" Tanya Temari, yang diikuti anggukan dari Naruto. "Tentu saja dia harus di-tes dulu kemampuannya."

"Hhhhh…. Tes-nya seperti apa? Jangan terlalu merepotkan ya…" sambar Shikamaru.

"Tidak kok… Kau hanya harus bermain game saja melawanku…. Kalau kuanggap bagus, kau kuterima… Dan kuberi tahu saja ya.. Aku paling jago di klub ini loh kalau soal game strategi." Ujar Temari sambil tersenyum. Tetapi Naruto dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat tinggi keluar dari perempuan itu.

"Yasudah, pakai komputer yang ini saja…" Ujar Temari sambil menunjuk salah sau komputer kosong. "Sebaiknya segera kita selesaikan… Setelah ini aku akan bertanding _'bomberman' _dengan Deidara Sensei…."

"Hehe… Kalau begitu aku pergi ke gym dulu ya… Good Luck Shikamaru…" Kata Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Hnn…" Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

…

"Hee… Jadi kau mengajak orang yang ingin kau jadikan asisten untuk projek murid bermasalah-mu? Dan kau berharap kalau dia tertarik pada game klub, dia akan mau membantumu?" Tanya Gaara.

Sekarang hari sudah sore, dan latihan basket di gym-pun sudah selesai.

"Begitulah, tapi aku agak khawatir juga sih…. Mau ikut menengok ke game-club nggak?" Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm…. Yasudah… Lagian aku juga pulang bareng kakakku kan…" Jawab Gaara singkat.

..

...

Game Club.

"Permisii… Apa Shikamaru masih berada di sini?" Ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu ke ruangan Game Club.

"Dasar Cewek berisik!!!!! Sudah jam berapa kau kira sekarang?!?!?" Teriak seseorang. Naruto melihat sekeliling ruang klub untuk mencari tahu sumber suara tersebut. Dan suara itu ternyata berasal dari... Shikamaru?

"Sekali lagi!!! Dasar Cowok pengecut!!!!" Bentak Temari sambil menarik-narik ransel Shikamaru. "Kamu mau kabur ya?!?!?!? Dasar Pengecut!!!!!"

"Hei, dengar ya…." Shikamaru kini berhadapan _face-to-face _dengan Temari. "Kita sudah bertanding tiga kali tahu…. TIGA KALI!!!! Jadi sudah cukup kan?!?!?!" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya ke kepalanya sendiri. "Dan Tiga-tiganya aku menang!!! Jadi aku tidak bisa dibilang pengecut!!!!"

"Tapi kau menolak bertanding untuk yang keempat kalinya kan?!?!?" Bentak Temari. "Pertandingan sudah dekat, maka itu kita harus bertanding sesering mungkin!!!!"

Sementara itu, seorang anggota perempuan dari klub game menyadari kehadiran Gaara dan Naruto.

"Ah… Gaara-kun." Sapa wanita tersebut.

"Halo Matsuri…. Kak Temari kalah lagi ya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya… Dan karena itu dia tak mau melepaskan si calon anggota baru itu." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri tersebut.

"Hmm…. Terus bagaimana dengan guru pembimbing klub kalian?" Tanya Gaara. "Biasanya dia yang mengurus masalah seperti ini kan?"

Matsuri hanya menunjuk ke arah sebuah TV yang tersambung dengan sebuah _Console _game. Di depannya terlihat seorang berambut pirang dikuncir tinggi dengan baju kemeja yang dibungkus rapi oleh sebuah jas. Di telingan orang itu, sebuah _Headset _terpasang. Tangannya dengan terampil memainkan _controller _dari _console game _tersebut. Matanya terlihat sangat fokus menatap layar TV tersebut. Dialah sang guru pembimbing dari klub game, Deidara Sensei.

"Hari ini game _Bomberman Tactics _keluar…. Jadi dari sejak dia datang, dia terus berada di depan TV tersebut." Jelas Matsuri. Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria sambil sweatdropped.

"Yasudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengurus ini… Lagian aku juga sudah mau pulang." Ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih bertengkar sambil saling menarik tas milik Shikamaru.

"Temari-neesan… Sekarang sudah hampir malam, ayuk pulang…" Ujar Gaara Ramah.

"Ah, Gaara…. Nanti dulu!!! Aku masih ada urusan dengan si pengecut ini…. Satu game lagi ya…" Jawab Temari.

"Temari…." Kali ini nada suara Gaara berubah, dan Naruto serta Matsuri yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh yang kuat dari Gaara. "Ini sudah malam… Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Lanjut Gaara pelan.

Ruangan klub Game itu adalah ruangan yang Full AC, tetapi dengan kata-kata itu, Temari langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ba.. Baiklah…" Jawab Temari gemetar.

"… Kalau kau memang penasaran…." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. "Besok bisa kita lanjutkan kan?"

"…." _"Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak?" _Pikir Naruto setengah tidak percaya.

"…" Temari perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata dari Shikamaru. "Jangan kabur ya besok…." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan Naruto…" Shikamaru beralih kepada Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan projek murid bermasalah itu? Dari mana kita mulai?" Tanyanya.

"Shikamaru, kau…." Naruto tampak kaget dan tercengan akan apa yang didengarnya.

"…."

"…"

"HAHAHAHA!!! Bang!! Bang!!!! Mati KAU!!!!!! UNnnn Yeah!!!!" Teriak Deidara Sensei ke arah TV tempatnya bermain. Dengan suksesnya merusak suasana.

…

…

"Naru-chan…."

Naruto yang baru akan berjalan keluar ke arah gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Ya? … Ah, Anko sensei." Jawab Naruto kepada yang memangginya tersebut. Anko sensei saat ini memakai kemeja lengan pendek agak ketat dan rok kerjanya saja, sepertinya ia tidak tahan dengan rasa gerah sehingga ia sudah melepas jas-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan projek _'sleeping dragon' _tanyanya.

"Sukses sensei.." Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pose 'victory'. "Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Game Club."

Dan seketika itu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya berada jauh di luar bayangan Naruto. Anko langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sambil mengucapkan kegembiraannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto!!! Kau hebat!!!" Ujarnya. "Mari sekarang kita bicarakan rencana selanjutnya… Sambil jalan pulang saja, kuantar kau pakai mobilku."

Dengan muka yang masih merah, dan hati yang bercampur antara malu, senang, puas, dan berharap(?). Naruto mulai berpikir. _"Sepertinya projek murid bermasalah ini tidak buruk-buruk amat."_

**Bersambung…**

…**.**

…**.**

**Omake demi Cliffhanger.**

Seorang pemuda berambut biru,ber-kaca mata, mengenakan jas dan celana berwarna coklat tua bergaris hitam tipis, dan kemeja berwarna pink, tampak berlari-lari di dalam Konoha Gakuen.

"Ankoo!!!!!!! Woy, ANKOOO!!!!!!! Kau di mana?!?!?! ANKO!!!!!" Teriaknya.

"Cih… Dia sudah pulang lagi ya? Dasar… Harus berapa kali sih aku ditinggal di sini sampai dia ingat kalau aku juga bekerja di sini?!?!?!" Keluhnya…

* * *

…

…**.**

Tambahan Disclaimer:

Total War Series itu punya SEGA dan _Creative Assembly_

_Bomberman _itu punya _Hudson Soft_. Tapi game Bomberman Tactics itu nggak ada, itu karangan Author aj… :P

…

…

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah dan akan me-review.

Kira-kira pinginnya kasus selanjutnya siapa?

Terus kepikiran, mungkin yang ada genre 'lime'-nya akan dibuat side-story aja… :p

Terus, kira-kira kalau dibikin Side-story khusus cerita tentang guru-guru tertarik nggak?

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya… :D


	4. Deidara Sensei and the next request

Yoo...

Mohon maaf atas terlalu lamanya saya hiatus... :p

Terlalu banyak tugas dan game yang mengganggu konsentrasi untuk menulis fanfic... XD

Anyway... chapter 4 saya mulai... Masih rated T...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flashback and Deidara Sensei's Request**

Hari Kamis pertama sejak Naruto naik ke kelas 2 SMU.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, Naruto cs sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka, dan langsung ke tempat duduknya yang terletak persis di depan meja guru bersama Kiba. Di Belakangnya, duduk Shikamaru yang kini sudah setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk 'meluruskan' anak-anak nakal di kelas mereka.

Dan yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru adalah Suigetsu. Pemuda murah 'senyum' berambut biru ini sebenarnya tidak ada masalah baik dengan pelajaran ataupun dengan guru. Dia juga tidak pernah menyakiti atau melukai murid lain dengan kenakalannya... Kalau saja kebiasaannya untuk membuka situs xxx melalui Handphone-nya atau kebiasaannya mengintip murid-murid wanita di sekolahnya tidak ketahuan oleh salah seorang guru saat kelas satu dulu, tentunya dia tak akan berada di kelas 'istimewa' ini.

Tapi masalah itu kita kesampingkan dulu, dan akan kita bahas chapter depan...

Saat ini semua sedang larut dalam kesibukannya masing-masing. Kiba sedang menghitung peralatan-peralatan iseng miliknya yang dia bawa dalam sebuah tas khusus. Shikamaru sedang sibuk memikirkan strategi baru untuk game-nya dalam alam mimpi. -Dan Suigetsu seperti biasa menengok-nengok ke belakang sambil berharap ada murid wanita yang terlalu santai sehingga tanpa sadar membuka sudut paha mereka terlalu lebar. Dan Naruto, baru saja kembali dari...

"Oi, Nar... Abis ngapain kau?" Tanya Kiba dengan muka khawatir.

"Jebakan penghapus... Biasa lah... hehehe... " Jawab Naruto santai.

Teman 'seperjuangan'-nya itu malah memasang wajah horor. "Lo... nggak inget jadwal pelajaran hari ini ya?" Tanyanya.

"hahaha... mana merhatiin gw..." Jawab Naruto dengan muka nakal. "Memang siapa?"

Belum sempat Kiba menjawab, terdengar suara dentuman kecil, menandakan jebakan yang Dipasang Naruto telah mengenai seseorang yang tidak beruntung. Disusul sebuah jeritan kaget dari sang korban.

"Aduh! Un..."

Mendengar embel-embel 'un' tersebut, Keringat dingin muncul dari seluruh tubuh Naruto. Dan dengan itu ia kembali mengingat kenangan buruknya di awal masa SMU-nya.

**Flashback...**

Lab Kimia...

Anak-anak kelas 1C Konoha Gakuen memasuki ruangan tempat mata pelajaran kimia berlangsung tersebut.

"Lab Kimia... Surga untuk berbuat jahil nih!" Ujar Naruto riang kepada Kiba.

"Hehehe... Apalagi sepertinya gurunya lembek begitu... Bisa puas deh kita..." Sahut Kiba sambil mengamati sang guru yang berperawakan langsing dan berambut kuning panjang dikuncir tersebut.

...

"Permisi..." Kata kedua anak nakal tersebut sopan sembari melewati sang guru kimia itu.

"Ya... un... cepat duduk ya... un..." Jawab sang guru.

"3... 2... 1..." Bisik Naruto kepada Kiba sambil sedikit cekikikan.

'DOR! DOR! DOR!"

"Gyaaaahhh... Un." Teriak sang guru tersebut ketika tiga buah petasan kecil meledak di dalam saku jas-lab nya...

"Sukses!" Bisik Naruto dan Kiba riang sambil melakukan 'tos' pelan di bawah meja.

...

...

Pelajaran Kimia di lab tersebut berjalan lancar. Nama guru pirang tersebut adalah Deidara. Caranya mengajar juga termasuk baik, perhatian, dan tidak membosankan, sehingga Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengerjai guru tersebut. Di tengah pelajaran, tiba-tiba guru tersebut memanggil Naruto dan Kiba untuk membantu praktikum-nya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dan Kiba Inuzuka... Coba kalian berdua membantu saya melakukan eksperimen ini." Panggilnya.

Naruto dan Kiba yang merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengerjai guru yang baik itu, maju kedepan tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Nah coba kalian berdua mencampurkan kedua cairan ini, un... Naruto, kau pegang wadahnya, dan Kiba, kau tuangkan saja cairan ini ke wadah yang dipegang oleh Naruto... un." Jelasnya.

Naruto dan Kiba menurut saja...

Naruto memegang wadah yang tampaknya berisi cairan bening, sementara Kiba memegang wadah yang berisi cairan berwarna perak dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan tegang, un... Cairan itu harus dimasukkan sekaligus agar dapat bereaksi..." Jelas Deidara sensei kepada Kiba. "Kurasa kalian adalah anak yang pemberani, makanya aku meminta tolong pada kalian berdua.. un."

"Baiklah..." Kiba menarik nafas panjang. "Ok, mari kita tuangkan." Kiba langsung membalik tabung reaksi yang ia pegang.

"DUARRRR!"

Sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi saat kedua cairan tersebut disatukan di wadah yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Waddduhhh… un.. Salah, itu ramuan yang akan meledak kalau dicampur dengan air garam…. Maafkan saya ya…. Un." Deidara sensei tampak panik menghampiri kedua muridnya yang menjadi korban ledakan tersebut. Muka mereka menghitam dan rambut mereka terbakar sukup parah.

"Sini… Biar saya bersihkan…." Ujar Deidara sambil merangkul kedua 'korban' tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke _washtaffel _di sisi ruangan lab tersebut. Sambil menggiring Naruto dan Kiba, tiba-tiba aura dari guru tersebut sedikit berubah.

"Sekarang skor-nya seri ya anak-anak.. un... Jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau kalian yang menyelipkan petasan di kantongku ya.. un… Lain kali kalian berbuat 'berani' begitu, aku bisa memuat 'ledakan' yang lebih besar loh… un.." Katanya dengan nada mengancam kepada Narut dan Kiba.

….

….

Dan sejak saat itu, Deidara-sensei tidak pernah lagi mendapat gangguan dari kedua _trouble-maker _tersebut.

….

End of Flashback

….

Kembali ke cerita.

Di pintu itu, berdirilah sosok Deidara yang penuh dengan kapur yang baru tumpah dari jebakan yang dipasang oleh Naruto.

"Ka…kau melakukannya Naruto…" Kata Kiba dengan gemetar.

"A… ada saran?" Tanya Naruto mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf baik-baik deh…" Jawab Kiba terpaksa.

Naruto, yang tidak memiliki ide lain, menurut saja dan mendekati sang guru, mencoba memohon untuk keselamatan dirinya.

Tetapi sebelum sempat Naruto meminta maaf, Deidara sensei terlebih dulu menyela…

"Baiklah… saya akan memaafkanmu.. un… Tetapi, saya memerlukan bantuanmu." Ujarnya.

"Ba… bantuan?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kamu yang ditunjuk oleh Anko sensei untuk menjadi asistennya dalam memperbaiki anak-anak bermasalah kan, un?" Tanyanya.

" I… iya… Jadi bagaimana saya bisa membantu sensei?" Tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Sudah menentukan target selanjutnya?" Tanya Deidara sensei.

"Be.. belum…"

"Bagus kalau begitu, bisakah kau mulai dari dia?" Tanya Deidara Sensei sambil menunjuk salah seorang di antara murid-murid kelas itu.

Naruto dan kiba spontan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Deidara sensei tadi. Suigetsu pura-pura menengok ke arah yang sama, tetapi fokus matanya tertuju pada bagian bawah meja murid-murid wanita. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang sempat mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi bersandar pada tembok hanya melirik saja.

Di arah tersebut terlihat seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah terang menatap Deidara sensei dengan genit. Menyadari bahwa Deidara sensei menatap ke arahnya, wanita tersebut memberikan _blowing kiss _kepada Deidara sensei.

"Tu… Tunggu dulu… Jadi, sensei…?" Tanya Kiba terkejut.

"_Lovestruck _Karin… un.. Kudengar gosipnya dia membuat tiga orang murid pindah sekolah tahun lalu gara-gara stress dikejar-kejar olehnya… Kenapa aku harus jadi target wanita itu senajutnya!" Keluh Deidara sensei sambil membenamkan mukanya ke dalam kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah... Kami akan mencoba 'meluruskan' dia selanjutnya.!" Jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah.. Terima kasih… Semoga mentalku bisa bertahan sampai saat itu…." Jawab Deidara sensei.

"Se… Sensei… Sensei tidak memiliki bom yang bisa diledakkan kalau sensei stress kan?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Sensei tidak menyimpan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubuk mesiu atau bom hidrogen kan?" Lanjut kiba tak kalah paniknya..

"Tidak…" Jawab Deidara sensei pelan. Tetapi dia kemudian melanjutkan. "… Tetapi kalau Uranium sih, aku punya…."

-Tbc-

* * *

Agak gaje ya ending chapternya? :p

Btw, mau minta pendapat para pembaca dong…

Ada rencana fanfic ini masuk rating M mulai chapter depan… (tapi lime doang, bukan lemon)

Sebaiknya rencananya dijalankan ato sebaiknya tetap di rating T?

Mohon sarannya ya… ^_^


End file.
